Kacang Merahku!
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Awalnya hanya ketidak sengajaan Tetsuya karena menyenggol kotak makan milik Akashi. Permintaan maaf diterima, suckses! Tapi... Ryouta! RIP for Ryouta!


**Kacang merahku! by Author tanpa nama**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! OOC, Typo and etc**

_Khusus untuk Diara  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu meraih Jersey dengan nomor 4 yang baru saja disodorkan oleh pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut hijau di depan nya. Rambut hijau pria itu melambai saat dia melangkah menjauh, berganti dengan rambut berwarna biru yang berdiri di depan nya dan memegang sebuah kota makan serta satu gelas plastik yang entah apa isinya. Matanya yang berwarna saga menatap ke arah lelaki berambut biru itu dengan pandangan datar. Dia berbalik, memunggungi lelaki itu dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di kursi tepat di samping loker.

Menutup dan mengunci lokernya, dia melangkah menjauhi lelaki itu.

"Sudah tidak ada orang, Akashi-_kun_." Suaranya yang lembut terdengar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah datar pemain bayangan timnnya. Wajahnya tetap datar, tidak ada senyum dan fokus mata lain yang agak berbeda. Mendengus kecil, dia membenarkan sampiran tasnya dan melangkah kembali.

"... Masih marah?" Kembali terdengar.

Dua langkah saat ia menginjakan kaki, dan suara lembut itu masih terdengar merdu di telinganya. Berdecak pelan, dia menghiraukan lelaki itu dan berjalan kembali.

"Akashi-_kun_!" Suaranya terdengar lebih keras, dan... memohon.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena kau menjatuhkan sup kacangku, Tetsuya." Nada yang dikeluarkan nya terdengar benar-benar dingin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu menunduk. Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya pada kotak makan dan gelas plastik itu. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah bawah, lebih tepatnya ke ujung sepatu berwarna putih yang tengah ia kenakan. Tidak berani menatap langsung lelaki di depan nya yang masih enggan meski hanya sekedar menoleh. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat, memikirkan bagaimana kapten tim basket _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu mendiamkan dirinya nanti.

"Kau tidak menyapaku ketika..."

"Kau bodoh." Suara itu berdesis tajam. Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bagaimana lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Pikirkan saja dirimu."

Tetsuya menyodoran kotak makan dan gelas plastik berisi Vanilla Shake itu. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tipis, hampir tidak ketara jika saja Akashi tidak menatap Tetsuya dalam saat itu. Mirip seperti seorang gadis yang ingin menembak kekasihnya. Lucu, Akashi hampir tertawa memikirkan itu. Bukan hal lucu, melainkan hal sarkatis yang dapat menjadi gosip jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti ini.

Lima langkah di belakang sana, Tetsuya masih diam. Selama makanan nya belum diterima, ia tidak akan pergi, itu janjinya saat ini. Mungkin Akashi memang marah, harusnya ia tau. Lain kali dia tidak akan bodoh hingga sampai seperti itu.

Tetsuya ingat.

Kemarin dia tengah latihan, bersama anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai lain nya. Selama satu minggu ia masuk ke dalam Kisedai, ia masih belum bisa menyesuaikan latihan mereka yang benar-benar keras. Akashi telah diangkat menjadi kapten, dan latihan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar berniat untuk menang dipertandingan nanti. Saat itu ia kembali muntah, Aomine membawanya ke sudut lapangan, di kursi yang sudah disediakan, dia tidak tau jika kotak makan itu milik Akashi.

Tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, ternyata tumpah. Isinya sup kacang merah.

"Akashi-_kun._.. aku membuatkanmu sup kacang merah, meski rasanya tidak sama, tapi kumohon... terimalah." Tetsuya kembali mengatakan nya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Akashi menoleh, dia menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah untuk mengambil kotak makan berwarna biru dan gelas plastik yang isinya Vanilla Shake itu. Dapat dilihat olehnya, Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Pipinya yang dihiasi warna merah muda juga membuatnya bertambah manis. Akashi menyayangkan rona pipi itu yang kini menghilang, dia kemudian berbalik dengan membawa apa yang diberikan Tetsuya itu kepadanya.

"Latihan dimulai sebentar lagi, persiapkan dirimu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi datar setelah itu melangkah pergi.

Tetsuya tersenyum senang. Dia kemudian mengangguk kembali tanpa membiarkan Akashi melangkah menjauhi dirinya.

"Kuroko-_cchi_!"

**Bruk**

"Panas!"

Semuanya begitu cepat. Tetsuya bahkan hanya bisa terdiam dengan menatap insiden itu dengan pandangan datar. Tertegun jelas ada. Akashi kini terduduk dengan kotak makan dan Vanilla Shake yang membasahi jersey pemuda berambut kuning itu. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Aura kelam tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan itu seketika. Tetsuya bahkan dengan jelas bisa merasakan hawa menusuk yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi yang berada di lantai.

Menelan ludahnya gugup, Tetsuya buru-buru mundur dan pergi untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Ryouta..." Suara parau dan serak itu membuat lelaki kuning mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Akashi yang melihatnya dengan mata saga yang tajam.

"A-apa―ssu?"

"Matilah kau! Kacang merahku tumpah!"

"Akashi-_cchi_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End**


End file.
